My Dante
by V6 Studios
Summary: A Vergil fic written in his own POV. His thoughts as he returns to his brother after being gone fore so long. Lemon warning.....: This is a hot one people!


** Hi guys! I am SO happy that you are liking my first person writings. I have decided to write some more of them. This is a really hot fic that I had a dream about the other night. I hope that you enjoy reading it! R&R for me if you would, and let me know if you liked this... :) I have lots more where this came from...

* * *

_  
_**

I've been gone for so long little brother. Such a long time. Has it already been months? Or has it been years? I lost track of time long ago in that dark, desolate hell hole that I called a home. I am coming home to you now. Has it been too long for us Dante? I need to find out for myself.

My memories are flooding back into my head like a raging river. I remember everything about you. Your smell. Your touch. I close my eyes, as I run a hand up the side of my own face. It feels like I am touching you again. I can almost taste you in my mouth. Can we have that back? I wonder if it is too late for us now.

I continue to walk on through the dark, dreary night of the city. The pouring rain has soaked me to the bone, and caused a chill to rack my body. I smile. I can feel the cold. I can feel something Dante. I am becoming what you have always wanted me to be. More human.

Human. The word rolls off of my tounge like a stale piece of bread. I stop under an awning to shield myself momentarily from my watery abyss. Human. I never thought that I could possibly want to be something that I despised so much, but here I am, in your world, feeling like I have been somehow been reborn into it. Dante. I smile as your name passes over my lips. I'm coming back to you.

I begin my slow march once more as the sky releases it's harsh tears down onto me. My body feels weak and exhausted from the long journey to get to you. I wonder if you will be happy to see me, or if you will turn your back to me as I once did to you. I know that I do not deserve your love or respect. Both are to be earned, and I know that I have not done this, when it comes to the two of us.

My legs begin to slow thier determined pace, as I get closer to your residence. Maybe I am making a mistake. I should go back. You would never forgive me. Why was I so stupid as to think that I might have a second chance with you. Maybe you have found someone to make you happy, and spend the rest of your life with. Someone who deserves your love. Not someone like me. I brush the soaked hair from my face as I reach the front of your building. I can sense you near. I can feel your heart beating in time with my own. I faulter. I should go. This is wrong. I can't possibly hurt you again. It would kill me. I turn to leave, as I hear a door open.

I turn around to see your silhouette standing in a dimly lit doorway. I smile to myself. You sensed me as well didn't you little brother? I remain a short distance away as I see you step out of the door's frame and into the wet night.

I am frozen where I stand. I cannot move a muscle in my body, and if I could, would I want to? I watch as you slowly walk towards me, until you are mere inches from my face. Don't look into my eyes Dante. I don't want you to see what is contained in them. You raise one of your arms slowly, and begin to trace the side of my face with your soft fingers. I close my eyes as love and safety begin to flood into my cold heart. It always amazed me that you could do that Dante. You were always so passionate and gentle. I was always cold and brutal. What have I done to deserve your loving touch?

I open my eyes as you gently and lovingly say my name. I breathe in deeply. The rain masks my freshly generated tears, as they fall from my face. It has been so long since anyone has called me that Dante. You can't know how good it feels to hear it from your delicate lips.

I say nothing as you move closer to me, as the rain soaks our indentical bodies. The vapor from our feverish breathing mingles together in the night sky. My god. I had forgotten how truely stunning you were. I reach up cautiously to your face as if I am testing the waters around us. You do nothing to stop me, as I snake my hand around the back of your head, letting my fingers get lost in your saturated white locks. I see you close your eyes, as I continue to massage the back of your head. You look like an angel Dante. My angel. The ethereal light to my immoral sins.

I begin to pull your head closer, until it is resting on my shoulder. I inhale your sweet aroma into my nostrils. I close my eyes as I feel you wrap your arms around my waist. You are begging me to hold you tighter aren't you? I wrap my arms around you as well, and hold you so tight that you become bound to me. I can hear small sobs escaping your lips as sadness racks my newly awakened heart. I have hurt you terribly, haven't I little brother. How could I of done such tyrannical things to you?

You bring your head up to look at me. Your eyes are the most delicate and beautiful sight that I have ever seen, and it literally sucks all of the air from my lungs. I feel you shiver as you have no coat on. I watch as the rain runs down your soft chest, getting lost in the deep valleys of your toned muscles. I hold my hand up, wanting to reach out and touch it, but draw it back quickly as if it was there to harm me. You smile, and take my frozen hand in your own. You raise it up, and place it on your chest over your heart. I close my eyes, as flashes of the two of us invade my mind. Smiling. Laughing. Loving. Crying. Fighting. Hating. I snap my eyes open and look into your eyes.

Why would you look at a monster with that much compassion? I don't understand you Dante. Help me to understand. You place a soft kiss on my wet cheek. I take a deep breath, sucking in the cold night air as I feel you shiver once more. My god you are so cold. I pull away from you to remove my coat, when for a fleeting moment I see a pained look on your face, as if I was leaving you once again. I remove my blue coat, and wrap it around your icy frame. I pull you close once more. Please don't look at me like that again Dante. It kills me. Please don't do it.

I feel you melt into me once more, as I hold you close to me. There is so much that I need to tell you Dante. So much that I need to say. It can wait though. We have forever now. You raise you head to look at me, and ask me if I want to go inside where it is dry. I nod as you take my hand in your own, and lead me into the building before us. You close the door behind us and hang my coat on the rack nearest the door, as water from it saturates the floor below.

I feel so young when I am near you Dante. When we were apart I felt as if I had aged one hundered long years. But now, now that I am with you, I feel like a teenager again. Full of hope and excitement. You smile warmly at me, as you begin to unzip my black leather top. I think about reaching up to stop you, but find my self paralyzied in your presence. You remove it, and hang it up as well. I can feel my heartbeat pick up, as you run your hands over my now bear chest. I let a small moan excape from my mouth as I feel you laying soft kisses upon it. I put my hands on your soft back and begin to caress you as well.

The floor below us is becoming a small pool, as you touch your lips to mine. I don't move. I let you move at your own pace. I feel your warm tounge glide over my chapped lips, as you use it to part them. You wrap your hand around the back of my head, tilting yours sideways to deepen your mouth into my own. I feel a tremendous lust within me, growing larger with each passing moment, as our tounges dance together in a slow rythymic pace. I had long forgotten how wonderful you taste Dante. You never cease to amaze me.

You lead me to the couch in front of the warm fire, and tell me to relax. As you move to leave, I instinctively reach out for your hand, taking it in my own. You smile widely at me. I watch as the flames from the fire, dance in your sapphire eyes. You tell me that you will be right back, almost as if to assure me of what I already know to be true.

I watch as you ascend the stairs to your bedroom, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I relax my body for the first time in ages. The snugness of the fire bathes my body in a dull orange splendor. I want to sit, but my pants are still dripping water onto the old hardwood floors below. I don't even hear Dante sneak up behind me, and wrap a large warm towel around my back. So keen. So clever my Dante. Like a cat in the night, he moves with grace, and a deadly silence that his victims never live to relay.

I smirk, and turn to face him. He tells me that it's good to have me back. Good to have ME back? Why would anyone be happy to see me? I am no prize. I am a worthless traitor, who sold out my own flesh and blood for a chance at ultimate power. Dante. So brilliant and yet so foolish at the same time. I feel your eyes boring heated holes into my soul. What are you seraching for little brother? Are you trying to find the man that loves you, hidden deep within my fleshy figure? I am here Dante. I want to love you as I once did, but I don't remember how. I feel my heart start to race, as my thoughts take me back to a place of cruelty and vengance. I will not ask for your forgiveness, for I do not deserve it.

You suddenly crush our mouths together as a rumble of thunder shakes the room. My body feels as if it is going into sensory overload, as I feel you reach down to the zipper on my leather pants. I should stop you. You are worth more than this my magnificent brother. You deserve more, but for some reason you still love me. How do you find it within yourself to do that? My impulsive, handsome Dante. Always perfect, and yet mysterious in my eyes.

As you kiss me, I put my arms around your neck. Your hair hangs limply against them, as I feel you unbuttoning, and then unzipping my drenched pants. I feel you push your hand inside of them as I moan loudly into the silence of the room. Delicate, purposeful Dante. You will never feel his next move, unless he wants you to, and even then he still leaves you guessing, and wanting more. He is the forbidden fruit, high up on the tree that you tried to climb as a child. Just when you thought you could reach out and grab it, it moves just out of your reach, tempting you to climb higher and higher, until there is no going back down. Dante. So passionate in all of his undertakings.

He pushes me down so that I am now seated on the couch, and looks into my eyes. His glossy orbs are on fire with an impassioned, rapturous lust. He smiles at me as he removes my pants completely. I feel more vulnerable in this state than I can ever remember feeling in my lifetime. I am naked in front of the man that I think of as my beloved. He makes me feel relaxed, and untroubled, as he removes his own pants and discards them onto the floor next to my own.

I gasp at the sight of him before me. I remember now. I remember the look of the form in front of me. It is one of complete perfection. Every muscle. Every curve. Perfect in my eyes. Dante. You can't imagine how radiant and dangerous you look when you are peeled raw. I can feel your heartbeat quicken, as you snake your body up onto my own. I feel my heart flutter, as your skin comes into contact with mine. I close my eyes as feather's dance across my chest. I am becoming warmer inside. I remember this feeling. You are melting my icy posterior Dante. Please don't stop.

You push me to the side. so that I am now laying on the soft couch with you above me. As I feel you relax, your weight on top of me is like a sexual counterweight, holding me down with more force than gravity. You lay your head on my chest, as I run my fingers through your soft hair. White as the falling snow. White as the light that you see when your body leaves this earth, leaving only your spirit behind. I draw in your scent once more as I feel you laying tiny kisses upon my skin. Thoughts of appetite and wantonness flood my mind, as if I have been with out it for so long, that my body is now begging me for it, so that I can live once more. Don't stop Dante. Please don't stop.

You raise your head and look at me in a sacrilegious way. You want me to give into you, don't you little brother. You want to be the one that is in control for once. You flick your tounge across my mouth like a serpent smelling out it's prey for the first time. Sinful, unearthly Dante. You remind me of a poisonous snake that knows of it's venom, and yet waits to use it until the opportune moment. I feel myself loosing control of the situation before me. This can't be happening. I am always the dominant one. I am always in control of everything around me. You are breaking down my concrete walls little brother. Keep going. I won't try and stop you.

You reach your hand downwards between our bodies, as if you are on a godly mission. Determined aren't you Dante? You are determined to make me scream out your name for a change. How strong you have become since we last met. I feel that if we were to fight now, that I would most certainly be defeated. You wrap a skilled hand around me as I arch my head back. My god. Your touch. So gentle and methodical, and yet at the same time devilish and maniacal. You tell me to open my eyes, and I obey you. As I look into your eyes, I smile, fore I see confidence and fearlessness. You know that you have me right where you want me, don't you Dante?

You continue your assault on me, as I can now feel sweat dripping down the sides of my forehead. Never before have I experienced such a lust within myself, and it scares me. If you knew how afraid I was, would you laugh at me Dante? Would you criticize me and ridicule me in the same way that I would of you? No. Your heart is better than that, isn' it. You would never stoop down from your throne to my level of play.

You suddenly stop your advance on me, moving your hand back up to my face. You lean into my neck and whisper in my ear. You tell me that you want me. You tell me that you have been waiting so long for me to come back to you. That you love me.

I look at you with as much affection as I can muster, as tears begin to well in my eyes. I know that I don't deserve this one perfect moment Dante. I tell you that I cannot do what you ask of me, and I watch as your face saddens. I reach up for you. I tell you that there is so much that you need to know, and that if you did, you wouldn't be asking these things of me.

You let off a small laugh. You tell me that there will be plenty of time for talking later, but right now you want to feel the two of us become one once more. How can I deny you that which you truely want little brother. I cannot.

I grab your face roughly, shoving my tounge into your mouth, and tasting every part of you, before I break the kiss. I ask you if this what your heart wants you to do. You whisper into my ear once more as my eyes grow wide. You tell me that you want to make love to me, and not the other way around. I lay there in silence, unsure of what to say. I smile to myself. You are becoming more dominant that I can ever remember Dante. It suits you nicely.

I pull you down by the back of your neck and pull your ear down to my mouth. I flick my tounge across your earlobe, making you hiss softly. That was always one of your favorite spots, wasn't it? I whisper seductivley into your ear. I tell you to take control of my body, and make it your own. I cannot see the wicked, shameless grin that paints your face, but I know that you are doing it as I lay here.

I close my eyes as I feel you spread my legs apart and position yourself between them. I have never in my life been in this situation, and I feel defenseless and unguarded. You run your fingers up and down my chest with the precision of a fine surgeon. The sensation makes my mind go blank, as if I am floating upon the softest most comfortable cloud imaginable.

Dante. I moan you name loudly as I feel you penetrate my body. I feel as you hesitate for a brief moment, before pushing in all of the way. The nerves in my brain cry out in both pain and ecstasy. I open my eyes to look at you. I have never seen you from this perspective, and it brings a small smile to my face. You look like a demigod as your sweat drips onto my scarred chest. I beg you not to stop. As I cry out your name, I see a smirk appear on your matchless face. You are getting off on this aren't you Dante? The power. The supremacy. It feels good dosen't it.

I reach my hand down, and grab ahold of you firmly. As I move my hand up and down quickly, I watch as you start to loose your cool demeanor. Oh...now I see Dante. Now I have found your weakness, and I intend to expose it. As you use your hips to infiltrate me harder and faster, I continue my assault on you as well. We are fighting for control aren't we little brother.

I can feel my self winning, as I know that you are getting close to a release. I am just about to give into my cocky arrogance, when suddenly you change the angle ever so slightly, causing me to throw my head back as you smile. You know that you are winning now, don't you? I can't take it anymore, as I cry out loudly into the empty room. You follow a second behind me as you paint my chest with moisture.

Your body falls onto my chest as I wrap my arms around your slick body. I can feel your ragged breath against my neck as I hold you tighter. I place a single kiss on your forehead, and then lick my lips, treasuring the salty taste of your sweat in my mouth. I whisper that I love you, but I know that you are already asleep. I see a blanket over the back of the couch, and pull it over our naked bodies as the thunder continues to crash outside. I lay awake for quite some time, until I begin to feel sleep taking me. I look at your face one last time. So beautiful. So perfect. My Dante..

* * *

**AWE...cute huh? Man, I need a cold shower now...to be a fly on the wall of that room...R&R for me! Thanks! **


End file.
